The Darkness of Time
by Emobunny24
Summary: A story losely based on the sroryline of "Pokemon Explorers of Darkness/Time" Whith the hero pokemon being a Vulpix named Kisa and A Riolu named Rigel.   *Note: It starts out tame but becomes more graphic as it progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I felt the earth change to sand under my feet as I approached Shallow Beach. It was late afternoon the setting sun cast a golden-orange glow on the sea. I went and found my favorite rock, a large purplish rock that made an arc shape, and sat in it's shadow to cry. The tears streamed down my face, burning the cuts on my face and hands. _Why am I so weak?_ I thought, remembering the incident that had taken place. A Meowth and a Taillow were picking on this one Burmy that I somewhat knew named Boyce. I don't know him very well, but I just couldn't stand watching those guys beat him up. So I tried to be the hero and ended up getting my ass kicked as well. I wiped the tears on my face and jumped on top of the rock. I looked out at the sea and couldn't help but smile. The sea was like sparkeling liquid gold, but what made me happiest of all was that the Krabby were blowing bubbles that when they hit the sun just right, turned into small rainbows. It was magic. I began to scan the beach and something orange caught my eye. I could only see half of it and it looked kinda fuzzy... Curious, I began to inch forward. "Oh my god it's a person!" I exclaimed, running the last of the three feet that separate me from the Pokemon. I was now able to look at it more closely. It was a Vulpix, female and looked about the same age as I was,14. I looked around to see if anyone else was nearby. Noone. I had never seen this Vulpix before and the way it looked, she must have been washed here by the waves. The clothes on here were tattered and covered with sand and sea weed, but there was one thing on here that was very interesting. On her belt was a treasure bag. Only official Pokemon Ranger students get one. _Who is this person?_ I wondered to my self. I put my hand on her neck and found a pulse. My heart breathed a sigh of relief. However her breathing was very shallow. I moved her hair form her eyes, rolled her over on her stomach and began patting her back like what you do to a baby to get them to burp. Only after a few short moments, I heard hacking as she spat up water. I backed up and allowed her to rise to her feet. "Who are you?" I asked as she shook herself to remove the water and sand from her body. "what is your name?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyes a soft amber, and then at the sky.

"Kisa" She said "My name is Kisa."

I was surprised by her voice. She sounded a lot older that what she really was. "Where are you form? How did you get here?" My mind was racing with questions. Kisa closed her eyes tight like she was deep in thought.

"I don't know where I'm form... I don't know how I got here... All I know is that where I am from is somewhere that I never want to travel to again and that someone sent me here but I do not know who."

"Are you a Pokemon Ranger?"

"What's a "Pokemon Ranger"?"

"It's kinda like a Peacekeeper. Pokemon rangers help those in need and arrest criminal."

"Why do you ask if I'm one?" Kisa asked turning here head. I felt sorry for her. She must have amnesia

"I ask because of the bags you have on your belt. Their official Pokemon Ranger packs. You can only get them if you apply to be a student and if you quit, they take them back."

Kisa turned to look at the pack. "Well, I was slightly hoping that I had something on me that would bring back my memory, but look" she said, pointing at the bag with her nose "It's full of holes." Then she looked at me "Who are you?"

"My name is Rigel" I said crossing my arms

Kisa looked at my face, then my feet, then circled me a few times. "What are you?" She said sounding quite puzzled.

"I'm a Rilou. You see, in this world, there are hundreds of Forms a Pokemon can have. One day I will evolve into my adult form Lucario. You are a Vulpix that will one day evolve into a Ninetales. When it's your time to evolve, you go to Luminous Spring. Evolving not only makes you sexually capable but also stronger, dose that make sense?"

"I guess..." Kisa said now looking more puzzled.

"Oh dear, look at the time!" I said looking out at the sea. The sun had long since set and the moon was peeking over the tree tops. "Gah, Nanny's going to have a fit again. Come on Kisa, you can stay at the orphanage with me. It's a tad crowded, but you do need a place to spend the night, right? And your scathes could use some tending too, as could mine." I said looking at my hands.

"Well I have nothing better to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rigel!" Nanny shouted as I opened the door to the orphanage. "Where have you been! Curfew was hours ago and you missed dinner again! I hope you like cold rice!"

Nanny was a cubby old Nidoqueen. Her hard platelike skin had begun to grow soft with age, but her spirt was sharp as nails. Normally she was a typical sweet old lady but she had here pet peeves, those being: coming home after curfew, getting into fights and wild Rattatas. So far I had violated two.

"Nanny, I can expl-"

"You'll be doing a lot more than explaining! what's with all these cuts!" She said moving closer. I was still half way in the door and Kisa was sitting beside me, though not visible because of the door. "You've been fighting again! Your not a Pokemon Ranger! Let them take care of problems!"

"Nanny!" I shouted, surprising myself "I'm sorry Nanny, but we have bigger problems." I opened the door further reviling Kisa. Shock washed over Nanny's face. "Nanny, this is Kisa. I found here unconscious on the beach today. She has amnesia and only remembers here name. Can she please spend the night"

"Of corse she can!" Nanny exclaimed. Her eyes were overflowing with pity as she scooped up Kisa in her arms. "Mac! Heat up the kettle! We have a guest!" She turned to me "I'm sorry for yelling at you Rigel, but rules are rules. Come with me and Kisa and well get you cuts looked at and then well have a nice hot meal. But after dinner, I want you to sweep the halls before bead. Got that?"

"Yes Nanny" I said as I fallowed her into the bathroom. She disinfected our wounds and bandaged them up and then we had a nice dinner of fried rice and tea. Nanny had lots of questions for Kisa but most of them she couldn't answer. She doesn't even know how old she is. However she dose remember her manners. She even helped me sweep the halls. We then got ready for bed. Kisa had the pick of the old clothes bin. she found herself some boxer shorts and an old oversized t-shirt. Like I said the Orphanage was crowded and there wasn't any free beds at the time, So I set up a mattress on the floor for her. "Hay, Kisa." I wisped

"What?"

"Before you go to sleep, I want to try something." I said pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil from my cubby.

"What?" Kisa asked again

"You see, when new orphans come here, we make a poster of you to hang over our bed so that other Pokemon can learn our names faster and what we are like. I know your only staying the night, but you may remember some thing. Try it!"

"How should I start?"

"With you name."

She wrote on the paper: My name is Kisa.

I was surprised by her penmanship. Actually, I was surprised that she knew how to wright. "Good, Now tell them your race and how old you are"  
I am a vulpix. I am old.

"No, no, no." I whispered-shouted "You don't just say that your are old. Do you know how many years you have been alive?"

"A lot" Kisa said very serous

"Just say 14. Most people will believe that"

Kisa fixed it. This went on for another good half and hour. The final bio looked like this:

My name is Kisa. I am a Vulpix. I am 14 years old. I don't know where I am form. I don't know who my parents are. I like candy. I was sent here to do something.

Yes, it took that long.

I guess I'm just going to do that 1 seen=1 chapter so some might be shorter than others.


End file.
